


Doggy Problems

by Seanagtala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Doggos - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, There's a small goldern girls reference if you squint haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanagtala/pseuds/Seanagtala
Summary: Atsumu finds a stray dog and that's probably it-
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Doggy Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my first time making a fanfic i hope this pleases you thank you!! ❤️

"Atsumu I'm not letting that thing sleep in our apartment." Sakusa demanded making Atsumu gasped dramatically like in those horror movies. 

"Aw! But whyyyyyy Omi-kun? How can you be so heartless to this cute big chunk of fluff?" Atsumu went beside the dog and tried to mimic puppy eyes in which Sakusa was having none of that. 

"It's because you found it on a street and it's dirty. And quit doing that or I'll throw you off the street as well" 

Atsumu made a big whine and shook his head with fear and hugged the dog making Sakusa sigh and facepalmed himself. 

"Hey for your information! I bathed the dog!" 

"Then it would get hair all over the couch"

"Omi-kun!"

Sakusa internally facepalmed. Atsumu's never-ending whining is getting him more annoyed. 

"Why don't you let him sleep in your room?? Since that dog is yours" 

"Hey our dog get it right Omi-kun!" he said it with a firm voice leaving Sakusa's expression priceless 

"Either way I'm still not letting that thing sleep here. I'm going to sleep and when I wake up, I don't want to see that dog" He went to his bedroom and slammed the door. He could still hear Atsumu protesting loudly behind the door. 

It was midnight and Sakusa was sleeping peacefully on his bed until the dog managed to open his door and jumped on Sakusa's bed and laid down beside him.

"Atsumu give me a break, the ice cream is in the freezer" Sakusa, who is now half awake, groaned when the weight on his side hasn't disappeared yet. 

"Atsumu i said-" when he turned on his side it wasn't Atsumu it was rather the dog. 

"Wh-?? Come on, get off the bed! I tell you! Out!" He quickly stands up and points at the door trying to command the dog. The dog doesn't move and stares at Sakusa. 

"Hey! Don't you dare make those sad eyes! You're starting to look like Atsumu if you keep doing that, though Atsumu doesn't catch a frisbee with his mouth nor drinks from the toilet" the dog still stays at his bed and Sakusa crossed his arms and sighed as he tried to get closer to the dog. 

"Listen, it's not that i hate you or something. In fact I used to have a dog when I was a kid. Her name was Soba, it's a funny name because I was eating Soba when my parents brought him in so I just gave her that name. My parents were always busy so they had to give me a dog to accompany me." He shifts himself into a more comfortable sitting position 

"I didn't like her at first but in the end we got along and made memories as i grew up and then one day she died… And I was crying for days non stop. That's why I decided to-" he turned again at the dog and made a realization. 

"Omg, I just shared one of my personal lives with a thing that licks their butts. Okay that's it!" He now stands up and stormed into Atsumu's room. 

"Atsumu, I've had it with that thing you need put it back where it belongs right now" 

Atsumu jolted up awake when he heard Sakusa's statement. "Omi-kun!! Please!! Just give him a chance!!"

Sakusa glared at him. "Nope! I told you, I already had enough of it!" 

Atsumu wailed and pleaded "Please just Give him 3 days Or! I'll do anything!!" He finally got Sakusa's attention when he stated that. 

He raised his eyebrow "Anything…?" Atsumu nodded fast with his pleading eyes. Sakusa sighed not knowing what to do with Atsumu. He gotta admit that he looks so cute right now with his messy hair and his sleepy voice. It's a rare sight for Sakusa to see him like that 

Ughhh I hate that i can't resist this. 

"Fine." Atsumu perked up like a puppy with full of hope. Sakusa felt warm on his cheeks. "If you could stop eating in your room and do your bed every morning how's that for a change?"

"Yes! Yes! I'll do it! In fact, I'll start doing it tomorrow!" He exclaimed happily while trying crawl back on his bed. That is until Sakusa halted him. 

"Yes Omi-kun?"

"You still need to take the dog out of my room, you know that?" 

Atsumu got up again and chuckled. "Oh Omi-kun, You can sleep beside me ya know?" He wiggles his eyebrows at the unamused Sakusa. He gets the pillow and lightly hits Atsumu with it. 

"Nope, your room is still messy and I can change the sheets if the dog gets out of my bed." 

He only gave Sakusa a pout after he got out of the bed. "Fineeee! You owe me after this Omi-kun!" Sakusa just laughed and watched Atsumu as he tries to call the dog. 

Little did he know that dog would become a big part of their family.


End file.
